tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Oblivion (Dark Heritage)
'''Oblivion' in the Dark Heritage universe is a state of afterlife for sinners. Once sinful people die in Mundus they go to a Daedric Prince's respective plane of Oblivion to receive their just punishment, depending on the sins committed and the severity of these during their mortal life. The laws of what constitutes to be living a "sinful" life could be considered as obscure and confusing to many mortals, but might be best described as those who are well aware of their wrongdoings yet does not seek to redeem themselves. A murderer, for instance, would be able to avoid an afterlife in Oblivion if he or she are well aware that their actions are sinful, and are regretting their deeds or seeking to atone for them in other ways. The Planes of Oblivion The following is a list of the various planes of Oblivion and where respective sinner goes after their lifespan is at an end. Apocrypha Apocrypha is the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Memory. It is described as a vast landscape of books and libraries. Those who hungered for wisdom beyond reason in the mortal life, or who put what knowledge they knew to do evil frequence this plane, where they are able to find all the secrets of the universe. Unlike other planes of Oblivion that are prisons to keep the sinful souls locked up for punishment, Apocrypha is a place where souls are free to come and go. However, seeing as the unquenched hunger for knowledge causes souls to dwell in Apocrypha even longer than their punishment requires, few has ever left this plane. And thus it could also be considered one of the most hostile planes of Oblivion. Ashpit The Ashpit is the realm of Malacath, the Daedric Prince of the Spurned and the Ostracized, but also Hatred. Desribed as a neverending, bleak, grey desert of dust, ash and smoke, few mortals are able to comprehend the horror that is the Ashpit. The very backbone of the world is an actual backbone made from the body of the primordial monster known as Padomay from whose severed heads the Daedric Princes were born. People who unjustly hate with a passion wander these plains aimlessly in battles against others just as spiteful as they were in life. They fight and die, only to be resurrected for Malacath's own amusement to see the various outcomes. Orcs are more frequent in this plane than any other race. Attribution's Share Clavicus Vile's Realm Coldharbour Colored Rooms Deadlands Evergloam Hunting Grounds Moonshadow Not really considered a place of punishment, Moonshadow is the realm of Azura, the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. It is generally regarded as the final stages of a mortal's punishment in Oblivion in the afterlife, where the essence of the soul is purified before it can enter Aetherius. Described as a place of dusk, beauty and vibrant colors, Moonshadow is still a plane of Oblivion and can thus be considered as a prison. It has been said that once dawn breaks for the mortals trapped within its realm, their souls are clean and ready to continue their journey to Aetherius. The Pits Sanguine's Realms Sanguine's Realm is a place of gluttony, debauchery, sloth and insatiable lust. Adulterers, gluttons, and people with hedonistic lifestyles are permanent visitors here. What they couldn't have enough from in life, they shall be denied forever in his world. Indescribable pleasure and pain are mixed together here. The world has been described as a place where the very ground is an abominable, putrid, yet edible sludge which the sinners of this world are forced to devour, yet it will never satisfy their never-ending hunger. Sanguine's palace lies in the very center of the world and is dedicated to the sinners who have succeeded to amuse him. The floors are littered with orgies and where wine is flowing infinitely. Scuttling Void Shivering Isles Spiral Skein Considered to be one of the more nightmarish realms of Oblivion, dedicated to fornicators, conspirators and murderers, the Spiral Skein is a place many sinners should fear. It is ruled by Mephala, the Daedric Prince of Lies and Seduction. The world is in the shape of labyrinthian wheel covered with cobweb, with eight hallways (or spokes) leading to the middle, representing an aspect of Mephala's sphere. The first hallway is a cavern devoted to lies, filled with pedestals pretending to hold up the sky. The second is made up of cramped chambers representing envy. The third is maggot-filled grottoes filled with glowing lights, representing seduction. The fourth contains eternally dark tunnels representing fear and dread. The fifth are halls without rules and filled with betrayal. The sixth, an arena of murder. The seventh space is home to arcades of avarice and appetite, containing all things mortals would kill or die for. The eighth is a flaming skein of fury, representing the death that comes to all mortals, and therefore where all treasure lies. In the very center of the wheel lies Mephala's personal tower, known as the Pillar Palace. Quagmire The Quartz Halls Category:Dark Heritage Category:Locations